The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a security level management method and particularly relates to a technique of managing the level of security applied to an electronic apparatus, such as an image forming apparatus.
Electronic apparatuses, such as image forming apparatuses and image processing apparatuses, have various securities applied thereto in order to prevent leakage and other complications of data being handled therein. There are also proposed techniques for maintaining the level of the security applied to the electronic apparatus at a certain level. An example of the proposed techniques is as follows: The level of security set to the apparatus is checked and a security level determining means determines whether or not the security level has been changed from the default. If the security level determining means determines that the security level has been changed from the default, the manager is notified of a message indicating that the security level has been changed via a network.